


Everlasting

by IdkManLifeIsWeird



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkManLifeIsWeird/pseuds/IdkManLifeIsWeird
Summary: I really love these twoAlso this is an au where the school trip is an actual school trip thank you very much





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> I will fight for komaeda nagito and hajime hinata
> 
> Also I made this like a week ago I think
> 
> Watch me fucking find 928384883832 errors tomorrow morning orz

The boy’s chocolate hair rustled alongside the ocean’s breeze, and his voice, which usually scolded him for his strange and eccentric behavior, could calm the cool tides from lapping and destroying footprints in the sand and the buildings built from its grains. 

He was magic, the light born inside him was magic. It was yet another sun that burrowed into a person and shined so brightly it blinded the eccentric boy. Such a beautifully well nurtured thing it was, each time he saw it, each time he saw him, Komaeda’s heart pounded. 

Ever since that first day of summer Hinata would shuffle his way to the restaurant and sleepily order the same thing every day, sunny side eggs sprinkled with salt alongside thick juicy bacon and a slice of golden brown toast. And each day Komaeda would chuckle and tell a strange joke that either elicited a heartfelt laugh or a loud choke. Either way it was his win, for each day that warmth he carried inside flickered brighter and honored him with a gentle caress to his cheek bringing forth a red tinge.

Their time together was always unplanned and different each day. Surfing, walking, swimming, walking, eating, reading, studying, lounging around like fat street cats. Each day they changed, shifting almost unnoticeably. Komaeda didn’t mind as long as he had the honor of being able to be in Hinata’s presence for as long as he could. He was a greedy soul that his luck could and would not satisfy.

Sometimes they would sit under a coconut tree and listen to the music of the leaves that were so high up above. A low and quiet sound it was. Almost unnoticeable if they hadn’t walked quite a bit away from the group for the first time, they wouldn’t have been able to sit there all afternoon entranced with the gentle sway of the tree and gentle shuffling of thick greens. 

“Ne, Hinata-kun?” His voice called out gently in a drawl as his eyes tried to flutter shut.

He received nothing much except a quiet mumble and a sudden weight laying against his shoulder. His companion (though he would have loved more than anything to call him his friend) had fallen asleep. The snowy haired boy turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of brown lashes parting like delicate butterfly wings before pressing against his cheeks firmly.

“Oh.” Komaeda reeled in his words, collecting them before stashing each one away carefully in the back of his mind. He shouldn’t waste his breath during such precious moments. The tall grass whistled, waves curled in on themselves hypnotically, and tides washed away small hermit crabs and clams. The clouds they morphed into small animals hopping about and not to mention how the breeze trickled carefully through Hinata’s hair, making them compliment his nearly symmetrical facial features. Even more beautiful than the hope for such a wonderful future resting within his ribs and hidden away in his heart. 

The boy sat that for a few hours, just until the sun set over the horizon. Bidding life on the island farewell until tomorrow. With hesitation evident in his actions he shook the other awake from his slumber.


End file.
